


On one certain word's meaning

by WonderRie



Series: Yulma drabble requests [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm going to do that way too often, M/M, let's ignore ch. 200 entire existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderRie/pseuds/WonderRie
Summary: “If you love someone you should marry them.”That’s one of the things Yuu learnt from adults, when they tried to explain him what this “love” is. It didn’t helped much. It just gave him a new strange word to explore.





	On one certain word's meaning

**Author's Note:**

> The key is "Things you said, when you asked me to marry you."  
> You can send me a request on them if you want to, or just join my shipping hell here: https://aruyuu.tumblr.com

_“If you love someone you should marry them.”_

That’s one of the things Yuu learnt from adults, when they tried to explain him what this “love” is. It didn’t helped much. It just gave him a new strange word to explore.

“What is “marry” when?“

Yuu saw how puzzled their faces became and felt angry. They were supposed to know, they were supposed to know everything. Wasn’t that the main reason for him to obey all of their orders?

To give them a credit, they tried. Yuu heard from them something uncertain but the main idea was something like: “It is when you stay with this person for all of your life”

They also added something about ceremonies like giving a ring, and having a party, but that was not important. What was important was “when you stay with the person - you marry that person”.

Yuu shrugged his shoulders, unsatisfied with the answer. If he’s supposed to stuck in this messy place with that noisy annoying brat for all of his life, there’s still no way in hell…

“THERE’S NO FREAKING WAY I’D MARRY ALMA ONE DAY!”, Yuu screamed as he felt his cheeks becoming strangely red.

 

***

 

Kanda still doesn’t understand many things about world to be the one who explains things, but he has no other way but to try. Because Alma understands even less. But he keeps on trying too, he tries to walk without Kanda’s help, tries to have a peaceful sleep without nightmares. Tries not to feel rage when they have to mention the Order in their long talks.

They both try to focus on every little thing they see on their way. Because Alma wants to know, and Kanda doesn’t mind remembering the names, the meanings and something deeper behind them.

As they walk slowly near the small little church in one of nameless towns, they see a young couple in front of it. Their clothes is clean and modest, but their faces shine brightly as they look at each other. Kanda stops as he sees small shining splash of gold as he sees rings on their fingers.

Oh, so that’s how it is…

“They are married now, aren’t they, Yuu?”

Kanda blinks in surprise and stares at Alma, whose smile is so strangely wide. He wonders if it’s the first time he sees Alma smiling this way after way too many years.

“How do you know that?”

And it’s surely the first time for Kanda to hear this mischievous laugh (the voice is new, rough and still weak, but, oh God, he surely missed hearing it).

“That’s easy. The rings, and her dress, and so on... Wasn’t you the one who asked about it back when?”

“W-wait, did you hear that, you stalker?!”

Kanda pretends to be angry, but he is just flustered. And he feels his cheeks being red for the reason he can’t understand.

“Of course I did, Yuu. And you said that you’ll never marry me…”

“You’d better shut up, you know.”

“Come on, Yuu, I’m not angry at you about that…”

“That’s not the problem!”

They walk in silence for a half of an hour, as Kanda tries to explain to himself that is the problem then…

 

***

 

“I guess, they were wrong after all…”

Kanda looks at Alma laying in the grass, and tries to understand what he means. But Alma doesn’t waits for a question to continue.

“You can’t stay with someone forever. No matter how you try, you just can’t. Because people die and you’ll never see them again.”

Alma looks up, and Kanda sees in his eyes that endless blue sky (weakness in reaching hand is still somehow felt in the shoulder) once again. And he reaches for the hand that is so close in the grass, to remind that he is still here. To remind it to Alma and to himself too.

They are still here, not only because voices of their past lives wanted them to.

“You know, you can only just promise to try. That’s what marriage is.”

Kanda doesn’t answer. He just feels flowers under his fingers and picks them slowly, automatically.

 _“Do you want me to promise?”_ , he asks suddenly, before he understands it. But that doesn’t matter.

He doesn’t want to leave Alma’s side any more. And it doesn’t matter which word people use to name this wish. The word won’t change the feeling. That’s why he says it once again.

“I can marry you before we’re back to the Order.”

Alma sits up straight immediately, his eyes are wider than saucers, and his cheeks are red as hell.

“Y-you can’t just propose like that, Yuu!”

“Is that because I said I won’t marry you back when?”

“No, it’s not the point!”

But Kanda is sure, the point is that once you promise to stay with the person because you love them, this promise would stay between you two. And all other things are just formal and not that necessary. You only have to say that you promise it too, and, maybe…

Yes, that thing, when you feel other’s lips on your own.


End file.
